


Serenity

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [85]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey and her AA sponsor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lisette."

"Lindsey, hi. What's up?"

"My serenity's all shot to hell and I could really use a drink."

"Oh, sweetie."


End file.
